Catch a cold
by DenoShin
Summary: Inglaterra y Japón fueron obligados a firmar una alianza. Cosa que los mantiene todo el tiempo juntos a pesar del disgusto de ambos, pero Cuando Kiku de un día para otro se refría gravemente,y por ende a Arthur no le queda de otra mas que cuidarlo /AU/Teikoku Shimaguni/AsaKiku/Pirate!EnglandxImperial!Japan/
1. Chapter 1

Claro estaba que para el Imperio Inglés y Japonés, el tan solo mantener relaciones comerciales, Hasta una alianza Era cosa de desagrado de ambos, el hecho de compartir la cama, lo era aun más. Aquella alianza mas que considerada una como tal, era técnicamente un matrimonio arreglado, por parte de los superiores de ambos imperios. Un completo dolor de cabeza, pensaba Inglaterra. Toda una molestia pensaba Japón. Valla que pareja mas extraña pensaba el pequeño Estados Unidos viendo como su hermano mayor discutía con el país del sol naciente, quien simplemente ignoraba al de ojos esmeraldas, para continuar con el trabajo, y viceversa. Las únicas palabras que se dirigían en la noche eran – ¡Dame mas espacio, idiota!- lo cual se gritaban antes de dormir y dividir la cómoda cama de tan solo dos plazas. La cual se dividía en dos con almohadas, las que eran colocabas por Japón sin falta todas las noches, guiándose por el dosel de la cama.

Ya sacándose el elegante uniforme, que vestía. Se puso una Yukata blanca para dormir de mejor manera, logrando hacer que el inglés le diera un tic en el ojo derecho, viendo como aquellas prendas eran dobladas perfectamente a un lado de la cama (si, el que le correspondía japonés) y eran colocadas nuevamente en el tiesto de la ropa sucia "¿Para que tanto cuidado con algo que ira al lavado"– pensó Arthur, viendo como el de ojos cafés, casi rojizos se recostaba en la cama, tomando un libro de la mesa de noche. Arthur se saco la chaqueta rojiza que ocupaba. Colgándola en el perchero, y metiendo la camisa que portaba de mala manera dentro del canasto donde también estaba la ropa de Kiku.  
-Por Kami-sama…-dijo bajando el libro -¿Cómo puedes usar eso, mas de dos días seguidos? ¿No puedes mandarte a hacer otra?- se refirió Japón con "eso" a la chaqueta rojiza  
-No, esa es mi chaqueta y nadie la toca. Ni siquiera tu japonés quisquilloso-  
-Idiota, es cosa de higiene y de apariencia- rezongo sacándose los lentes que ocupaba para la lectura y que se había puesto, claramente antes de leer y se metió en la cama de mejor manera. Acosijándose con las mantas y apagando la lámpara de la mesita de noche, que tenia a un lado suyo. Arthur no respondió claro estaba y se saco las botas. Para molestar más a Kiku (a sabiendas de que después podría terminar con un golpe o con el filo de la fiel Katana nipona en su cuello) se acostó con los pantalones que había utilizado durante el día, aunque a el no le gustaba mucho dormir con la ropa usada durante el día, y prefería algún cómodo pijama. Al menos que este en alta mar, ya que eso…era una situación "diferente" para el, a pesar de no saber nadar. Al recostarse, sintió la cama mas caliente que de costumbre y por inercia, toco la frente de quien tenia a un costado, esperando un golpe. Pero no, no lo recibió y noto que Kiku tenía fiebre.  
-Japón, despierta- le susurro moviéndolo ligeramente, recibiendo de respuesta un quejido y la falta de atención de el quien se dio media vuelta, dándole por completo la espalda.  
-Idiota- refunfuño el rubio de espejas cejas, para levantarse y mojar un paño con agua helada. Al volver al cuarto, escuchando a Kiku jadear por la fiebre, haciéndose un teatro mental. Debido a que si los jadeos del asiático ya le parecían tiernos, no podía evitar imaginarse, los gemidos de el. Arthur sacudió la cabeza, dándose cachetadas mentales, tomando al japonés de los hombros y acodándolo bien en la cama, colocándole el paño húmedo en la frente. Esperando a que la fiebre bajase.

Observo unos minutos al asiático, para comprobar si el paño hacia algún cambio alguno, pero nada, es mas ¡el paño se había calentado con rapidez! Y yendo otra vez al baño. Lo humedeció y busco algún posillo donde dejaría algo de agua. Aunque estaba claro que para cuando el otro mejorase, le sacaría en cara que lo había cuidado.

A mediados de media noche, comprobó que el paño húmedo ya no era de mucha ayuda, y que este había ido a volar, junto a los cobertores de la cama. Y a pesar de los múltiples intentos de Arthur de mantenerlas como debía, Kiku las movía, hasta que el pirata carboneado (y gracias a que tenia el cuerpo frío) mando a volar cada uno de los cojines que los separaba, acomodo por décima vez las mantas y lo abrazo, dejando al nipón con el rostro acomodado en su pecho. Kiku en ese instante estaba demasiado tibio, lo que causo que la piel de Inglaterra se erizase por aquella calidez.

No estaba para nada mal, aprovecharse de la fiebre del imperativo de Kiku para obtener algo de calor humano ¿O no? Si de aquella manera podrías ayudarlo a descender la fiebre. Fue de esa manera como trascurrió la noche, con Arthur tratando de no violarse al japonés…y con Kiku notoriamente casi muriéndose de fiebre.

A la mañana y aun con afiebrado, Nihon se despertó con la extraña "sorpresa" de despertar abrazado junto al pirata, quien lo tenia afirmado con firmeza de la espalda. Trato de alejarse de el, en un movimiento extremadamente brusco que causo que se mareara.  
-Ten mas cuidado- musito Arthur preocupado, tomando al otro por los hombros y recostándolo con fuerza en la cama.  
-¿Como te atreves a tocarme de esta manera?- le recrimino sonrojado y avergonzado. No le gustaba para nada el contacto físico.  
-Estabas hirviendo en fiebre, y no parabas de destaparnos, como mi piel es fría y los paños húmedos no funcionaron, pensé que esa era la manera mas fácil de combatir tu fiebre, pero por lo que compruebo, no bajo para nada- y al terminar de decir eso, se salio de la cama, dejándosela al nipón, quien inmediatamente al levantarse fue recostado a la fuerza por el rubio.  
-No te levantaras hasta que te recuperes-  
-Tu no eres nadie para mandarme- Kiku frunció el ceño, extrañado por la actitud de quien tenia en frente –Vale…-susurro entre cerrando los ojos para volver a dormirse. Mientras Arthur se vestía otra vez, sin colocarse su chaqueta, dejándola puesta sobre el japonés, sin saber el por que.

A la hora de la tarde Kiku se medio levanto quedándose sentado en el lecho. Mirando con el rabillo del ojo fijo la chaqueta del pirata con el cual había sido obligado a casarse. Sonrojándose y acariciando la fina tela, con la cual estaba echa. Para escuchar después como golpeaban la puerta.

-Entre- dijo en un tono formal de voz, a pesar de los mareos  
-Toma esto, te ara sentir mejor- y dicho aquello le extendió unas medicinas y una taza caliente de te  
-Muchas gracias- tomo aquellas medicinas y un sorbo de te, tenia unas granas de tomar algo de te verde, pero siendo sincero, el te negro no estaba para nada malo  
-¿te has sentido un poco mejor?- consulto en un tono amable, acomodando unos cabellos del azabache detrás de su oreja, los cuales eran suaves como la seda. Sin saber como reaccionar, cerró los ojos, sonrojándole a medida de que las caricias fueron haciéndose más suaves. Cuando llego la hora de la once. Por que se había saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo. Se le fue sustituido por la cena, para que ganase un poco mas de energías y comiese algo mas contundente. Que consistía en una sopa de pollo, con algunas papas y verduras mixtas.  
-Gracias, pero no debía traérmelo a la cama- Kiku desvío la mirada, siendo ¿mimado? Otra vez por Arthur. Quien le daba otra vez medicinas, para que se mejorara.  
-No puedes levantarte hasta que te mejores- le replico ayudándolo a incorporarse en la cama, para luego colocarle la bandeja en las piernas, Kiku no quiso contestar nada, es mas comenzó a comer. Aliviado de que Francis haya preparado la comida. Arthur le sonrío bastante tranquilo. Al menos el apetito del japonés no se vio afectado con el resfriado.

Al caer otra vez la noche. Arthur se vistió con el pijama. Sorprendiendo de sobre manera a Kiku ya que había mandado al lavado…su chaqueta carmesí

-Estaré alucinado- tartamudeo el aludido  
-No. Ni delirando Japón- se burlo. Siendo el, el que ahora acomodaba los cojines  
-Para- rectifico el azabache, tirando lejos las almohadas y con un movimiento rápido, logro que el de ojos esmeraldas cayera sobre la cama. Sin que este pudiese tener alguna respuesta de aquel acto, ya que el otro se había desmayado. Perfecto, ahora tenía un japonés desmayado. Y haciendo lo mismo que la noche anterior. Se durmió, acariciando la espalda de quien tenía entre sus brazos.

Siendo, a la mañana siguiente. Observado por unos adormilados ojos semi-rojizos, de quien volvía a caer desmayado.

-Vamos, otra vez no- refunfuño, recostándolo a un lado. Aburrido de la situación, se levanto y se ducho. Volviendo a ver a quien estaba durmiendo en su cama. Se termino de vestir y se sentó viendo a Kiku fijamente para luego recargase ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de el azabache –Si no te despiertas pronto. Te terminare violando- le susurro al oído, esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada. No le contestaba, ni tampoco respondía a los toques, que le daba. "¿No estará muerto?" medito tomándole el pulso y luego la respiración de el, quien estaba entre cortada.  
-Con que no sientes nada… ¿eh?- y bajo eso, lo beso, como si fuese la bella durmiente. Y aun así NADA.

* * *

Hola, muchas gracias por leer este fanfic sera de dos o tres capítulos (a lo máximo). ¿comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el final...es un final muy abierto...pero es lo único que se me ocurrió...

* * *

A Arthur solo le quedaba esperar, el japonés empeoraba cada día más. Ni las medicinas recetadas por el medico estaban surtiendo efecto, y por ello el se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuidándolo, no quería que algo malo le sucediese a pesar de que lo "odiaba" no era un odio como tal. Solo era que ambos eran extremadamente orgullosos para decirle al otro lo que verdaderamente pensaba. Pues aunque ambos no tuviesen un sentimiento por el otro como el "amor", si se llegasen a dar el tiempo de conocerse mutuamente podrían encontrar a alguien maravilloso en el otro y que perfectamente podrían entenderse a palabras y no a gritos como normalmente lo hacían.

Eso y mucho más circulo por la cabeza del ingles, que se sentó en la cama donde el nipón pasaba todo el día desde hacia mas o menos una semana completa. Suspiro con pesadez, pasando una mano por la frente del mas bajo para comprobar si la fiebre había bajado tan solo un poco. Pero no, no fue de esa manera. Tenia las ganas de llamar otra vez al medico para que lo revisase. Pero prefirió no hacerlo. Todos concordaban de que solo era un misero resfriado y que pronto mejoraría.

No se podía concentrar en su trabajo teniendo a su "esposo" en aquella situación mas cuando estaba pensando mas de la cuenta, en su relación con el. Quería conocerlo más…algo que no hizo antes por su orgullo. Pero cuando el otro mejorase lo aria, trataría de llevarse bien con el.

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio. La rabia lo tenia inundado por que sus superiores le habían notificado que lo comprometieron con otra nación, por temas de tratados. Ese día estaba lluvioso y mientas bebía su té de las cinco en punto. Noto como uno de sus superiores entraba con otras dos personas más, resultando ser una de ella su "comprometido". Lo miro con rabia claro estaba, pero notando al azabache solo se quedo encantado por las bellas facciones del otro, que eran únicas. Aunque pudo haber pasado casi como una mujer.

Los ojos carmesí del oriental se encontraron con la suya. El chico tenía una sonrisa altanera dibujada en su rostro. Como la suya. Pero aun así, eran como el lado contrario de un reflejo. El quien tenía el cabello complemente revoloteado, cabello rubio, ojos esmeraldas con un brillo pícaro como altanero en estos y cuerpo más o menos de proporciones grandes. Se encontraba en frente de alguien de cabellos negros y lisos, ojos tan rojos como los mas preciados y costosos rubís, pero con cierta falta de brillo que lo hacia cautivante, con una baja estatura y un cuerpo "Delicado" a la vista que a pesar de la delgadez que aparentaba aun denotaba anatomía de un hombre.

Y como era de esperarse. Aquel encuentro fue todo un fracaso. Ninguno trato de llevarse bien ni mal. Solo se mantenían distantes, no podían aceptar la idea de atarse el uno al otro.

Aunque con la enfermedad del muchacho muchas cosas cambiaron en la mentalidad del ingles. Y tomándolo de la mano. Fue brindándole suaves caricias para reconfortarlo de cierta manera. Los ojos del azabache se abrían con lentitud, aunque Arthur no lo noto para nada. Kiku con su mano libre tomo la que el pirata tenia sobre la suya, ese era el primer tacto sin rastro de odio que tenían. Arthur no tenía las manos enfundadas con sus guantes de cuero negro. Y kiku por su puesto no llevaba sus blancos guantes de tela. Por lo que ambos se pudieron sentir piel contra piel. Aunque no fuese de la manera "erótica" ambos pudieron sentir la calidez ajena. Algo que les faltaba en cierto modo y mucho.  
-¿Me estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo?- le pregunto en japonés en un tono bajo, apoyándose en el pecho del pirata.  
-¿Tu que crees? No iba a permitir que te murieses aquí- le contesto sonando cortante. Aunque estaba feliz de poderle hablar, tras mucho tiempo que este estuvo inconsciente  
-Ya veo…- y las que eso se escuchara ambos quedaron en completo silencio.  
-¿Estas bien?- le consulto el ingles tratando de romper el silencio  
-Creo…no lo se…-  
-Has estado durmiendo hace mucho…creí que nunca despertarías…-  
-Lamento quitarle su tiempo, no se volverá a repetir-  
-No fue una molestia- le dijo el de ojos verdes recibiendo una clara negativa del japonés. Arthur lo tomo del brazo y pegando sus labios con los del otro. Se unieron en un corto y casto beso. Siendo separados solo para tomar un poco de aire y profundizarlo. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Solo se dejaban llevar por la sensación. Aunque ninguno de los dos pareció recordar que el de cabellos negros estaba enfermo.

Al separarse ninguno se atrevió a hablar…solo a sentir…los corazones de ambos latían con prisa…era claro que el tiempo logro que algo se cunara dentro de ellos…algo tan dulce como el amor…aunque costaría mucho que ambos lo recosiesen como tal…el tiempo de la misma manera en que los quiso hacer sentir una atracción por el otro. Ara que se convierta en algo mas… y quizás los una de otra manera más sincera y no por mera obligación.


End file.
